The invention relates to a hollow cylindrical assembly which is divided into two mutually rotatable sections that are connected with one another by an insert located inside the hollow cylindrical assembly. The insert is deformed or displaced during rotation of sections such that the inside diameter of the cylindrical assembly is reduced.
A beverage holder is in the form of hollow cylindrical upper and lower parts that are rotatable with respect to one another. The two sections are connected with one another by a plurality of rod-shaped connecting elements. When the two sections are rotated relative to one another, the rods are tilted, so that the inside diameter of the inside sections is reduced. In this manner, a beverage container inserted into the hollow cylindrical assembly is reliably clamped.
An object of the invention is to provide a universally applicable, easily assembled device with which the inside cross section of the hollow cylindrical assembly can be changed.
This and other objects and advantages are achieved by the hollow cylindrical assembly, according to the invention, in which a portion of the hollow cylindrical assembly, or a portion of a ring which is inserted into the interior of the hollow cylindrical assembly, is turned (relative to the fixed (portion of) the part(s)) in order to turn an internal insert. The internal insert is thereby narrowed, which in turn narrows the inside diameter of the hollow cylindrical assembly.
In an embodiment according to the invention, the insert is designed "in the manner of a stocking," and has a flexible wall (preferably made of an elastic material, for example). When an impermeable material is used and the insert is attached in a sealing fashion to the hollow cylindrical assembly and/or the ring, the cylindrical assembly is suitable for allowing a liquid or a gaseous media to flow through it.
Various embodiments of the present invention are contemplated. Of course, an artisan would recognize that the insert need not be a one piece and circumferential insert, but can also be formed by one or more partial surfaces of a hollow cylinder (for example, by two such surfaces located opposite one another).
In certain preferred embodiments of the invention, a plurality of connecting elements are used. Here, each connecting element has the shape of a rod, flat rod, strip, etc. This creates an internal structure which is admittedly not liquid- or gas-tight, but during turning, reduces the inside diameter of the part for holding solid objects. Thus, objects can be retained inside the hollow cylinder by clamping them in place. This version of the invention can be used in an advantageous manner for a beverage holder.
The connecting elements in certain embodiments can be made elastic or dimensionally rigid. In the case of elastic connecting elements, the changes in shape and length produced by turning the sections of the part and/or the ring are caused by the material itself. With dimensionally stable connecting elements, an articulated connection as well as an equalization of length are also required. By using dimensionally rigid connecting elements, higher clamping forces may be achieved than in the case where elastic connecting elements are used.
In preferred embodiments of the invention, an adjusting unit that generates outside force is provided. As a result of actuation by a motor, an increase in operating comfort is achieved (in a beverage holder, for example). On the other hand, the actuator allows remote operation or automated operation. As a result, in the case of a tube with a liquid (for example) flowing through it, depending on various parameters, automatic changes in the throughput cross section can be made by a control or regulating unit.
In preferred embodiments according to the invention, a beverage holder provides a clamping effect which is independent of the diameter of the beverage container. In known beverage holders, the beverage container is placed in a hollow cylinder, on whose internal circumference devices are provided that produce a form fitting connection (by spring force, for example). As a result, a clamping force that depends on the diameter of the beverage container is created which secures the beverage container more or less securely. On the other hand, the beverage holder according to the invention is characterized by a clamping effect that is independent of the diameter and is reliable. Since the clamping force is not applied until after the beverage container has been inserted, no radially acting forces need be overcome during the adjustment of the beverage container. In addition, the removal of the container is especially comfortable in nature following the return of the clamping insert to its initial position. The twisting of the two sections of the beverage container with respect to one another and/or the rotation of the ring can be accomplished by muscular force or by outside energy. Locking in the clamped position is effected, for example, by a latching pawl mechanism or by self-locking.
In preferred embodiments of the present invention, a bottom part is provided whose loading automatically causes the insert to rotate. Conversely, relieving the load on the bottom part during the initial phase of the removal of the inserted beverage container causes the insert to return to its initial position. While considerable clamping forces must sometimes be overcome in known beverage holders during the insertion and during the removal of the beverage container, the beverage holder according to the invention possesses an especially high degree of operating comfort because of the automatic locking or release of the beverage container. In addition, a positive surprising effect is created in the user who automatically and properly operates the beverage holder "without being told how to use it" because of the automatic clamping action.
In preferred embodiments of the invention, to achieve sufficiently high and constant clamping forces, a device is provided which automatically deactivates the actuator when a predetermined torque is exceeded. As a result, a sufficient clamping force is applied regardless of the diameter of the inserted beverage container.
In preferred embodiments according to the invention, the actuator can be deactivated as a function of travel when a certain rotational angle is exceeded.
In certain preferred embodiments of the present invention, the rotation angle is limited via the current draw of an actuator constituted by an electric motor. As a result, the actuator is deactivated when a maximum value of the current draw is exceeded that is associated with a certain torque.
As previously mentioned, in an insert with closed walls, the hollow cylindrical assembly according to the invention is especially suited for a gaseous or liquid flow medium which provides the advantage of low throttle losses. As a result, for example, the throughput through a pipe, a heating or ventilating system, or an air conditioner of a vehicle can be regulated. Another area of application is changing the cross section of an intake line of an internal combustion engine for example.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.